Kiss the Cook
by high-off-skittles-XP
Summary: All Human. Bella works for the Cullens as an all around helper but what happens when Edward comes home from London School of Music? First fan fic so check it out please. ExB EmxR AxJ CxE maybe Jacobx? who knows FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. 3
1. Chapter 1 Waffles

**Ok this is going to be my first story and I don't know how its gonna turn out so bare with me. =3**

**Summary: Bella Swan finished school early thanks to being home schooled all her life by her mom. She decided to move back to Forks with her dad and get a job. She works as the Cullens all around helping hand. But the youngest Cullen is finally coming home from music school in London. What will happen he meets his mother's helper? **

**Yea I know that wasn't a good summery but check it out anyway.**

**Ummm……Enjoy?**

**Bella POV**

"Belllla!" I heard Esme calling form the kitchen.

It was currently 6:30 and Carlisle had already left to go to the hospital and I knew soon the rest of them would be getting up soon. I hurried down the elegant stair case that occupied most of the large west wall of the Cullen mansion's first story. I surprisingly made it all the way to Esme in the kitchen without falling on my face. I know it's sad that I'm such a klutz. I'm practically handicapped.

Esme turned from her position in front of the stove to smile at me. "Bella dear, would you mind helping me make breakfast before the kids get up?" She said.

Of course Mrs. Cullen," I replied cheerily. It was, after all, part of my job. I've been working as the Cullen's cook, maid, mechanic, and all around helping hand for about 8 months.

"Now Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Esme?" She chided. Most of the time while working I just helped Esme with odd jobs and cleaning up her kids' rooms.

"Sorry Esme, so what are we making this lovely morning?" I asked while she laughed at my fake English accent.

"Belgian Waffles!" She replied. We turned back to the stove and waffle iron and made breakfast while I thought about them. The Cullens I mean, not the waffles. Both Esme and Carlisle were both very young. Since Esme couldn't have children, they turned to adoption.

Their 5 adopted kids are all quite different. Fist there's the Twins, Jasper and Rosalie, who are _more_ different than box of Kleenex and a killer whale **(an. my bff loves whales =3). **They both have light blond hair and striking blue eyes. Rosalie, or Rose, has a body that could kill and an attitude problem to match. Her brother however is laid back and can always tell what you're feeling.

Then there is Emmet, who is more of a man than a boy considering his size. But size included, he a complete softy with short brown curly hair and dimples to boot. He and Rose have been going out since freshman year. His two younger siblings, twins in fact, were also adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Alice. Alice is just….Alice. There really isn't any one way to describe her. She is hyper, spastic, fashion-crazed, and bouncy. If Emmet was a giant, Alice was a pixie. She is petit and so graceful. I love her to pieces but sometimes she can be a little much. I guess it's a good thing that she's dating Jasper then. He tends to keep her standing rather than bouncing.

This brings me to the last Cullen, the only one who I haven't had the pleasure to meet. Apparently Alice's twin has been attending a _special_ music school in London since his last year of middle school. He was some sort of musician and got a scholarship there. I wonder what he's like. Most musicians I've met have been pompous jerks.

The only thing I know about him is his name.

Edward.

**Well there it is. I know it's short but bare with me.**

**My FIRST EVER attempt at writing something. So go easy on me please. =3**

**I would love it if you review and share your ideas. **

**l8r g8r**

**~high~off~skittles~XP~**


	2. Chapter 2 Sexy Mamma

**I was so surprised that people actually found my story interesting. I know last chapter was short and I just wanted to get some intros done.**

**So here you go CHAPTER 2 =3 **

**Enjoy**

**Emmet POV**

I hate mornings.

They involve getting up. But on the plus side I would get to see my Rosie. She was beautiful and I loved her. I loved the rest of my family too, but just not as much. I decided to open my eyes as the most holy of all smells filled my room. Esme and Bella were making waffles.

**Bella POV**

Just as Esme and I were finishing up breakfast Emmet came barreling down the stairs followed shortly by Alice Jasper and Rose. They new that if they didn't get to the kitchen soon they wouldn't get any waffles, Em would eat them all. I swear that kid had 10 stomachs.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chimed as she entered the kitchen holding Jasper's hand. _They are so perfect for each other _I thought. "Good morning Alice, Jasper, Emmet," I replied as they all sat down and Esme and I set the table and served the food. Even though everyone said I could sit with them and eat I always decided to just eat mine at the counter.

"So Bella what are you up to today?" Emmet asked with his face stuffed so full that I couldn't help but giggle. As I thought about his question I realized that I had no work to do today but would probably just clean the kitchen even though it was spotless. "I don't have anything to do around here today but-"I was cut off by a bouncing pixie, "You should come to school with us today! I'm sure Mr. Faidy would let you come. It'll be so much fun I can dress you up and we you can come to all my classes and I could do your hair and I could dress you up and-"I cut her off before she exploded. "One, you said dress me up twice," she glared at me, "and two, Mr. Faidy will not let me come." Jasper laughed at my feeble attempt to get out of going to school. "Yea right Bella, you know Alice has Principal Faidy wrapped around her little finger." He and Emmet both started laughing at my desperate expression while Alice beamed at her boyfriend.

I guess I was doomed to go to school today. Its not that I hated school, I mean I had already graduated since I was homeschooled. It's just that I had a feeling that something was going to happen today. And I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad.

After 45 minuets of torture with Alice, and a fifteen minuet drive that should have taken half an hour, we arrived at Forks High School. As we got out of the car I noticed that people were staring at us, more at me that any of the Cullens. _Oh joy._

**Alice POV**

All through morning classes I could tell that the stares were starting to get to Bella, but I was proud of my work. She looked HOT. Though she thought everyone was staring because they thought she was weird. Ok she is super smart and has graduated from high school already but that doesn't make her weird. It makes her intelligent and sophisticated.

"Bella don't worry, its just lunch!" I screamed as I dragged her towards the lunch room. So much for being sophisticated. She was grabbing anything in sight! And then she did something gag worthy…she grabbed on to none other than Mike Newton. _Ew!_

**Mike POV **(a/n I know this is different and long but bare with me =3)

I couldn't get her out of my head. She was beyond gorgeous! She must be new. It had been a long time since we had a new girl. I bet she is just DYING to kiss me and be my girlfriend, because I'm…well……I'm me, that's why! Soon she'll be drooling all over me. But why did she show up with _those_ freaks?...

I was pulled from my thoughts by two small yet strong arms. I looked down to see none other than the HOT new girl. She was holding on to me for dear life. _See I knew she wanted me! Score! _I thought as she turned away from the _pixie freak_ as I wrapped my arms around her back, touching her but in the process. When she met my eyes she froze. _Yea she wants me. _"Hay there Sexy Mamma," I said in my _sexy voice_ as I saw _Cullen_ gagging behind her. Sexy's eyes got wide them narrowed into slits.

_Now that's…different but still very sex-_"YeeeeeeeeeAAAAAhhhhhhoooooooowww!" I screamed as pain flooded through my system. That b*tch had the nerve to knee me! God this _hurts_!

I was on my knees holding my crotch when I heard the laughing. I turned just to see the other _Cullen freaks_. The two guys were on the ground laughing and the girl…oh God. She had her phone out taking a video.

"Did you hear his scream?! He sounded Alice when she was 7 and I burned her Barbie dolls in the fireplace!" _Emmet's_ booming laughter sounded all through the halls and into the lunch room as people started flooding out to see what the screaming was about. They were all so mean! Pointing and laughing at my obvious pain. I did the only manly thing I could do. I got up. "I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?!?!?!" I screamed the first comeback that came to mind and ran to my truck…crying the whole way.

**Bella POV **(on the car ride home)

Going to school with the Cullens wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _Sarcasm._ With all the stares, whispers and introductions it was barely tolerable. The only up part of the day was when I got to beat up some pervert who had the guts to call me '_sexy mamma_.' It was great that Rose got it all on video. It's hard to believe that a guy could scream so high and girly. I might have to watch the video to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. That scream got me thinking…

I turned to Alice. "Alice?"

"Yea?"

"I have a question…"

"What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering…"

"Just spit it out Bella!"

"Is that Mike guy…Gay?" I asked totally serious.

The entire car was silent for 3 seconds then started laughing hysterically. Gosh they didn't have to laugh. "God guys, it was just a simple question you didn't have to laugh at me," I said looking down blushing. Rose calmed down first, "As far as I know he isn't. Why did you ask?"

"It's just that as all you were laughing he seemed to be completely checking Jasper out. He kept staring at his butt." As I spoke Jasper's face paled as everyone started cracking up even more than before. Emmet was laughing so much he had to pull over. I sat there chuckling at everyone else in the car and couldn't help but think.

_Ya know what. I think he _is_ gay._

**Hehehe. Did you enjoy? =3 **

**Anywho this was fun to write cause I absolutely HATE Mike. Review? Yes? No? **

**L8r g8r**

**~high~off~skittles~XP~**


End file.
